Conventionally, in disposable diapers having front and rear waist regions and a crotch region extending between the front and rear waist regions, it is known that the diaper includes inner and outer sheets, an absorbent core interposed between the inner and outer sheets and a separate sheet attached to a skin-facing side of the inner sheet facing the wearer's body. For example, JP 3493211 B2 (PTL 1) discloses a diaper further including a barrier sheet layered on the inner sheet. JP 3457003 B2 (PTL 2) discloses a diaper in which a inner sheet is formed with sheet-like pocket cuffs.
In the diapers disclosed in PTL 1 and PTL 2, the separate sheet layered on the inner sheet extends in a transverse direction of the diaper and is bonded along lateral portions and at least one of front and rear ends intersecting with the lateral portions of the separate sheet to the inner sheet.